1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating apparatus and, more particularly, to a marine seating apparatus which is simply constructed, inexpensive, easy to use and effective. The marine seating apparatus may be easily converted from a bench type seat into a lounge type seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, marine seating devices, such as those on pontoon boat decks comprises pressure-treated plywood. The treated wood is usually formed into a seating device having a back, a bench and, perhaps, a lounge portion. These seating devices are typically equipped with metal hinges to allow parts to be rotated and to provide a storage space or to transform the seating device into a different form such as a sleeping surface.
There are, however, a number of problems with these seating designs. For example, such seating devices are formed from a large number of parts, including fasteners, corner blocks, metal hinges and metal tracks. Another problem is that the mechanisms for folding such lounge seating devices operate awkwardly; they are difficult to move and they may require excessive force to open and close. Examples of complicated seating devices may be seen by referring to two earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,217 and 4,637,081.
Yet another problem with the prior art is that pressure treated plywood is water absorbent. This greatly increases the weight of the seating device over a period of time and it also contributes to decay and delamination even after just a few years of exposure. Still a further problem is that pressure treated plywood is considered to be a hazardous waste product in some locations thereby causing disposal problems for boat owners with old seating devices and for seating manufacturers who must dispose of scrap material from the manufacturing process.
While different types of seating devices have been patented in the past indicating numerous prior attempts to provide a better marine seating structure, these attempts have yet to produce an optimal system.